Late Night Lessons
by ada69
Summary: Bored one Friday night, Jake and Rose decide to test out one of the oldest legends in the city. But what happens when things get a little out of hand? oneshot...K  cause it freaks me out a bit and its a true story. I do not own ADJL.


**Another late night oneshot. In this one, Jake and Rose are about seventeen, kays?**

**Late Night Lessons**

"If I ever become president of the United States, I'm banning Algebra from this country's required school curriculum," Jake did not take his eyes off of his homework as he spoke to his 600 year old magical guardian slash best friend, Fu Dog.

"I mean, when am I going to use this in life?" Jake continued. "It's not like I'm going to come home ten years from now and ask my wife what y(-7) + (-12x) equals! What a waste of my time."

"You know kid, you're not going to get any of it done if you keep complaining about it," Fu Dog replied. "The last thing you need is something to distract you."

As if on cue, the door to the shop swung open, revealing the tall, beautiful blonde that stood just beyond it.

"Hey" Jake smiled, immediately closing his Algebra book.

"Hey yourself," Rose smiled back, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

Fu Dog rolled his eyes. "Well that's got distraction written all over it!"

"Relax Fu," Jake replied. "It's Friday night. I've got all weekend to do that pointless junk. I've got other plans."

"Oh really?" Fu asked. "Like what?"

"Rose and I," he paused shortly for dramatic effect, "are going to Javan's grave," Jake smiled proudly.

"Ok," Fu Dog replied. "And what exactly is that?"

"You mean you don't know the legend?" Rose asked.

"Um, no," Fu Dog replied.

"Okay okay okay," Jake waved his hands around excitedly, "Sit down, and I'll tell you all about it."

Jake took a deep breath before continuing. "It was way back during the Civil War. Javan Davis was a member of the Union Army, but shortly after the beginning of the war, he was caught and imprisoned in a Confederate Prison Camp. As the story goes, Javan was tortured endlessly by the Yankees, barely making it through the first year of the war alive."

He paused, letting the information he had given sink into his audience. "Unfortunately, Javan was eventually starved to death by the southern army and was buried in a graveyard just outside New York City. I believe it's only about an hour away from here."

"Anyway," Jake went on, "as the legend has it, if you visit Javan's grave and stomp on it three times, you will be cursed with some sort of obvious bad luck."

"Pretty cool, huh?" Jake beamed.

"Cool?" Fu snorted. "And you call Algebra pointless junk. Kid, are you seriously going to drive an hour to stomp on some dead guy's grave?"

"Yup," Jake smiled. "But hey, look at it this way Fu; we are merely proving that this 'legend' is nothing more than a silly myth. In a way, it's kind of my job, right?"

"Whatever kid," Fu rolled his eyes. "But I'm warning you, this is a bad idea."

"Yeah. Okay. Sure, Fu," Jake smiled. "See you later," he said, grabbing Rose by the hand and pulling her towards the door. "Maybe," he added with a smile.

Jake opened the door of his car and slid into the driver's seat, Rose sliding in shortly after.

"This is going to be an interesting night," Jake smiled, slamming the car door behind him.

"That it will be," Rose laughed.

**XX**

Jake pulled into the abandoned graveyard about an hour and a half later, still laughing from the last conversation he had had with his girlfriend. It was nice to finally get some alone time together, even if the ride to the graveyard had taken longer than he originally thought it would.

"Wow," Rose looked around at the messy cemetery. "It feels kind of creepy to be in a graveyard that's as old as the Civil War."

"I know," Jake agreed. "But it's also kind of cool to come to a place with so much history and meaning. You know, most people aren't brave enough to come out here."

"I'm starting to have second thoughts," Rose glanced over at the largest headstone in the graveyard, which stood roped off near the center.

"Oh come on now," Jake replied. "Nothing BAD is going to happen. We are just busting a widely popular myth."

"So now we're the Myth Busters?" She asked.

"YES!" Jake exclaimed. "Think of it that way," he added walking toward the center of the graveyard.

He felt Rose squeeze his hand tightly as they neared Javan's grave, clearly marked and taped off by the local law enforcement.

"Must not want people learning how fake this legend is," Jake said, observing the tape that covered the perimeter of the headstone.

"Well," he looked at his girlfriend with a confident smile, "here goes nothing."

Jake stepped over the tape with ease, walking slowly to where the headstone lay, carved neatly into the ground. Jake skimmed the words quickly, making sure he was in the right place before continuing.

Jake took a deep breath before jumping down hard on the grave below him. He repeated the process twice more before jumped back over the rope and walked over to Rose.

"Our work here is done," Jake smiled cockily, taking her by the hand and back over to his car.

"Wow that was fast," Rose replied. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. Cause I really want to get out of here. This place creeps me out."

"No problem babe," he replied, starting the car and putting it into drive.

They had only been driving down the gravel, graveyard road for about a minute before they heard a loud popping and scraping noise coming from underneath the seat.

"Jake," Rose said a hint of panic clearly visible in her face. "What is that?"

Jake hit the brake immediately and put the car into park. "Sounds like we got a flat tire."

"You're kidding me," Rose replied.

"Relax, Rose," Jake smiled, "I'm sure this is just a coincidence. Besides, I have a spare."

Rose remained seated as she watched her boyfriend get out of the car and slam the door behind him. To her, it seemed like a flat tire before they had even gotten out of the graveyard was an obvious sign of bad luck. Rose relaxed, deciding she had nothing to worry about since Jake had a spare anyways.

But Rose's attitude changed the minute Jake opened the door and sat back down in the car, his face so white, it looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Jake?" Rose asked, fear replacing her voice. "What's going on? What happened?

Jake just shook his head, too shocked to even explain the situation they were in.

"Hey!" Rose shouted. "Tell me what's going on? Is it worse than a flat tire?"

"No," Jake replied shakily, "it is a flat tire. Problem is," he continued, "there are four of them."

Rose felt her mouth drop open in shock. "F…ff four ffff…flat…ttt tires?"

Jake nodded. "We are going to have to fly back and get three more spare tires. I honestly don't think our bad luck can get any worse."

Jake and Rose both jumped when they saw lightening bolting down from the sky, and a crack of thunder filled the night air. Just like that, it started pouring.

"You had to say that, didn't you?" Rose asked.

Jake shook his head in disbelief. "Unbelievable," he whispered. "This is insane."

"Well," Rose turned to Jake, "what are we going to do?"

Jake drummed his fingers against the dashboard thoughtfully. "Wanna make out?"

Rose slapped him playfully. "I'm serious Jake," she laughed. "I think we need to call Fu Dog for help."

"Fine," Jake pulled out his cell phone. He didn't like the idea of admitting he was wrong to Fu, but he couldn't stand being in the cursed graveyard for much longer either. Jake dialed the numbers he knew by heart and waited for his friend to answer.

"Talk to the Fu."

"Fu Dog?" Jake asked.

"Oh boy," Fu replied. "I don't even want to know."

"We…ummmm, need your help," Jake admitted shamefully.

Fu sighed. "What do you need, kid?"

Jake took a deep breath. "Three spare tires."

Fu Dog chuckled, obviously amused by his friends bad luck. "I told you so, kid."

**XX**

**Okay…I know someone that this happened to…and it scares the CRAP out of me! Lol…I made up the name "Javan" though. But a lot of this is based off of a true story. Ummm so I have school tomorrow so I better go. Lol **

**This was just something I threw together very fast. Sooooo hope you found it somewhat entertaining. Lol**

**Please review. ^_^**

**~ada**


End file.
